No dejaré que te lastimen
by Zar Zam
Summary: Trunks está con el corazón herido, miren quien es la persona que lo consola... songfic... por favor lean las recomendaciones XD y dejen reviews please please sayooo


Hola chicos bueno pues este es un anexo especial ,se me ocurrió ya que es una escena muy conmovedora, para dramatizarla un poco más les tengo una recomendación.

Tengan a la mano la canción de MY INMORTAL de Evanescense si se puede la versión con guitarra... les aseguro que le da énfasis a la escena...y si no he colocado la letra de la canción espero lo disfruten... )

Ya era de madrugada, Vegeta y Bulma esperaban a su primogénito en la sala, mientras Bra con una pijama rosa a escondidas escuchaba en las escaleras lo que sus padres decían...-¿Cómo le pudo pasar esto a Trunks?...- dijo Bulma entristecida..-Es un necio... se lo dije desde que empezó a andar con esa chiquilla...será muy difícil que en este planeta consiga a alguien de nuestra estirpe ...- dijo Vegeta con su peculiar arrogancia...-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer llevarte a tus hijos a otro planeta?...dime en que planeta existe la estirpe de tu agrado...- dijo la mujer molesta por el comentario de su esposo...Antes de que comenzara la discusión se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse...Bulma corrió hacia la puerta y abrazó a su hijo...-¿Trunks donde haz estado?...- dijo tiernamente y acariciando los cabellos lilas del saiya...-Solo fui a caminar un rato...no te preocupes mamá estoy bien...- dijo con una sonrisa...- será mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana habrá mucho trabajo por hacer...- (otra vez se resguardaba en el trabajo) ...le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a las escaleras...Bra subió apresuradamente las escaleras al escuchar los pasos de su hermano dirigirse hacia ella y logró llegar a su cuarto sin que Trunks la viera...El joven saiya entro a su habitación que estaba oscura pero no quiso encender las luces, tan solo encendió el estéreo...(escuchándose la canción "My inmortal" de Evanescence en guitarra) _Press Start_Bra no pudo evitar el ir a ver como estaba su hermano , entreabrió la puerta para espiarlo... Lo primero que vio fue a un Trunks descorazonado sentado al borde de la cama desabrochando su camisa, quitándosela desganado y quedando en camiseta...

_I'm so tired of being here__  
__Supressed by all my childish fears__  
__And if you have to leave__  
__I wish that you would just leave__  
__Cause your presence still lingers here__  
__And it won't leave me alone__  
__  
_  
Trunks apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas, mientras juntaba sus manos y tenía la cabeza rendida, sus cabellos lilas no permitían ver su rostro...  
_  
_Bra que estaba tras la puerta titubeo en entrar, ¿qué le diría?...le rompía el corazón ver a su hermano tan mal, era cierto que a veces era un fastidio pero ese es uno trabajos de los hermanos ¿no?...además siempre se cuidaban el uno al otro, y aunque a veces ella sentía que la sobreprotegía, ahora entendía el por qué... sin duda alguna el amor de hermanos que se tenían era demasiado fuerte y cuando sufría uno el otro también lo sentía...  
_  
__These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__This pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time can not erase__  
_  
No era necesario hacer preguntas...la canción que se escuchaba parecía que decía lo que Trunks pensaba, lo que sentía y era cierto la letra de la canción hizo recordar a Trunks lo mucho que la había amado, lo bien que la había tratado, incluso sentía que hubiera dado su vida por ella de ser necesario...  
_  
__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me__  
__  
_Bra continuó observando a su hermano con suma tristeza, pero al ver que una lágrima caía en las manos apoyadas del saiya no pudo resistirlo más y lo abrazó compartiendo su desolación...-Hermano ya no llores...- le decía abrazándose de su cuello......Trunks se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Bra también estaba llorando...-Ella no te merece...- sollozó"Bra"...por un momento se quedó admirado...Pero también la abrazó fuertemente..._You used to captivate me by your resonating mind__  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_...

_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__This pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time can not erase__  
__  
_  
-No puedo verte así por alguien que no vale la pena... mírate eres grandioso, eres inteligente, noble y cariñoso...y... y eres el mejor HERMANO DEL MUNDO!...- dijo Bra abrazándolo más fuerte..._When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me__  
__  
_Trunks se enterneció al ver que su hermana lo decía con gran sentimiento...-Gracias Bra...- levantó su rostro y le sonrió...- Lo que me dices me hace sentir mucho mejor….-Ella limpió sus lágrimas con su mano y posteriormente las de su hermano...-No dejaré que nunca ninguna mujer te vuelva a lastimar...- le dijo más tranquila...- pero tendrás que escucharme cuando te diga que alguien no te conviene...- dijo tratando de reír...Trunks sonrió la abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente...-Si Bra, lo prometo...-  
_  
__I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__But though you're still with me__  
__I've been alone all along__  
__  
_Vegeta y Bulma observaban con afecto desde la puerta lo que sucedía, habían estado ahí desde el momento en que Bra había ido a abrazar a su hermano, podían estar tranquilos ese lazo tan especial que tenían no podía romperlo nadie y se cuidarían el uno al otro...  
_  
__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me_

_  
_

_Notas de la autora... Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado bueno este anexo especial de la historia Ojos Verdes, se situa entre el capítulo 13 y 14 en verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben no olviden dejar su comentario y si les ha gustado lo de la canción diganme quizá pueda anexar detalles así a la historia de Ojos Verdes, lo dejo en sus manos cuidense mcuho byee_


End file.
